For example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 describe techniques relating to an improvement of efficiency in taking a still image.
An electronic image device described in Patent Literature 1 displays a live view (displaying a live preview image in Patent Literature 1) on a display screen, and also displays a histogram at the same time. Therefore, it becomes possible to check and adjust properties of an image before the image data is stored in a memory unit.
An image taking device described in Patent Literature 2 displays a temporarily taken image in a slave screen together with an exposure condition. Thus, it is possible to check and adjust an effect of taking an image before actually taking the image.